


Wardrobe woes

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when I saw Dylan and Tyler H's outfits for the MTV movie awards, I thought it looked like Stiles and Derek had picked out each other's clothes, so I did a little Hobrien fic about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe woes

This was the first time Dylan and Tyler had attended an awards ceremony since they started dating. Since they were going together they decided to pick out each other’s outfits. When Tyler turned up at Dylan’s apartment half an hour early Dylan was just coming out of the shower.

“Hey” Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at his half naked boyfriend.

“You like what you see?” Dylan winked and pointed at the garment bag in Tyler’s hand, “That mine?”

“Yup,” Tyler replied nervously, “I’ve been worrying about this moment!”

Dylan scratched his head, “Yeah, me too. Oh well, how bad can it be?”

They both knew exactly how bad it could be. Dylan liked tracksuit bottoms and bright t-shirts, while Tyler liked to be smarter and wore a lot of black and grey. They dressed completely opposite.

Dylan grabbed the bag from Tyler and dashed into the bathroom to change. He was still a little shy of exposing himself in front of Tyler. It was still early days. Tyler opened the bag hanging from the wardrobe, winced and changed into his outfit.

Five minutes later Dylan emerged. He was wearing smart expensive jeans, a grey sweater and a leather jacket.

“I mean the sweater is super comfy, but you realise you have dressed me in one of your everyday outfits, right?”

Tyler smirked, “You look hot.”

“Whatever,” Dylan blushed, “What do think of yours?”

Tyler was wearing Grey trousers, a blue shirt with a white collar and a blue tie, and a tailored blue denim jacket.

“It’s very blue.” He muttered.

Dylan laughed, “You mean for once in your life you aren’t wearing anything black?”

“Actually, I am.” Tyler flirted peeking down his trousers at his boxers. “Wanna see?”

Dylan blushed again. “We should probably get going.” He stammered.

Tyler chuckled, grabbed their passes and held Dylan’s bedroom door open for him.

“We look pretty damn good!” Dylan observed, before pocketing his keys and leaving.


End file.
